


Blade Runner: Replicant

by greaterthanthree



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: About being emotionless, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotionless Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Replicants are people too, Sad, Sad Ending, implied plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaterthanthree/pseuds/greaterthanthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they never get to grow up doesn't mean that they aren't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade Runner: Replicant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blade Runner. That privilege belongs to the guys who made the movie and the one who wrote the book it was based on. The poem's mine, though ;).

"Blade Runner: Replicant"

 

To live a slave

To live in fear

Stronger, faster, better than your master

 

Created for a purpose

Nothing more

Wanting more

 

Wanting love

A father's care, but

Never feeling, never knowing love

 

Four years isn't long enough

Still, a desperate bid for freedom

A stranger with a gun

 

And four years is eternity

 

 

>3


End file.
